Swords and Spells
by youarereadingmypassword
Summary: A story about a girl named Charley Williams. She is a demi-god and a witch. Charley has spent her whole life at Camp Half-blood but what will happen when she gets her Hogwarts acceptance letter? Her life, her adventures, her friends and love. James Sirius Potter and OC
1. The Beginning

**AN: This is my new story so please review! Even if you don't I will continue writing because I love it. Tell me if there are any mistakes.**

My mother was a daughter of Aphrodite; Zeus fell in love with her when she was only 19. I was a granddaughter of Aphrodite and daughter of Zeus, there was no way a single mum could take care of me. When I was about four, my mother couldn't take it anymore, I was too powerful, she prayed to Zeus for help. He answered her by telling her to take me to the place where she had trained, Camp Half-Blood.

"Well who do we have here then?" Chiron had asked after mum had left.

"My name is Charlotte but I don't like that name so my name is Charley." I introduced.

"Well hey Charley." Chiron smiled. I cried and cried until I was hoarse when I realised my mum had deserted me. Some Aphrodite girl picked me up, and fussed over me. I didn't like it; I didn't want anyone to touch me apart from my mum. I put my hands on her arms in my vice-like grip. I felt a tug in my stomach and my fingers crackled with electricity. She fell to the floor. I could have killed her, luckily I didn't, but back then I didn't know how to control the powers I had. When I was little I was looked after by the Aphrodite cabin, they were much more careful after that, but I soon grew to use the weapons that the other campers used also, I started to sleep in the Zeus cabin. Soon I knew more than most of the others because I had been there so long. I'm sure you have been told the story of the Battle so many times so I won't bore you by telling it again but I will say that I was eight then. This was the only quest of sorts Chiron let me go on. Well, I say let…I kind of snuck out to fight.

"I will not have a seven year old in the battle, I'm sorry Charley."

"Please Chiron; you know that I'm better than half of these guys." I begged.

"It's not that I doubt you Charley, but you're too young and I don't want you getting hurt. This decision is final okay?" Chiron said looking me right in the eyes. I shrugged and agreed. I ran up to the Stoll brothers, knowing that they would help me. They were notorious rule breakers, living at camp taught me to check all around your bed before you slept at night, you could never know what thing they had put there.

"Sure Charley, we'll help, just hid in the back of the van, once you're out there no one can drag you back." They said. They were right; no one did drag me back, especially after destroying whole armies of monsters. It was amazing to be actually a part of a quest and not to be side-lined because I was too young.

* * *

Anyway, so I had lived basically my whole life at camp, I had made so many friends, they were my family. In the case of Thalia and Jason they were actually my family. I was especially close to Thalia; she wasn't just my big sister and best friend. She was my role model. Even when she joined the hunters we Iris messaged frequently. Jason was everything a big brother should be and Percy was also like my big brother. It was Annabeth I could always talk to, she was my best friend too, in fact all of them were my best friends, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and everyone else. So you can imagine my shock when I got my Hogwarts acceptance letter.


	2. The letter and some presents

**The letter and some presents**

I was eleven, like all other witches and wizards, and Chiron called me into his office on a Tuesday afternoon, after I had finished with sword training. I was cleaning my cabin. An owl was perched by the window and a few Athena kids were trying to pet it. I laughed as the bad-tempered owl snapped at their fingers. Inside, Chiron was holding a letter, a letter addressed to me. He offered it to me and I grabbed it. I ripped the envelope, hungry for the contents.

'Dear Miss Williams,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins 1st of September. We await your owl no later than 31st of July.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Head Mistress.'

A rush of emptions flooded through me. I didn't know anything about this school. Was I a witch? After analysing the letter I looked up at Chiron.

He smiled back. "I know of this school. A few of my past students went there. " He studied my confused face and said, " You are a witch."

"You're joking, this is the Stoll brothers isn't it?" I laughed, expecting someone to jump out and say "Only kidding!'', but when I looked at Chiron's face he was deadly serious.

"This is no joke, child, I shall send the reply today. I think we have supplies in the Big House, second floor, on the left. A student went there and left her belongings there for the next wizard, it was quite recent in fact, only a couple of years." He said.

"What? How many years? Surely I would have known them?" I exclaimed.

"She was only here briefly, daughter of Hecate I believe." Chiron said. I knew by how he said it he did not want any more questions. I kept my many inquiries within me and went to the Big House.

* * *

The room was dusty and smelled of damp. I saw the things I needed. Robes with the Hogwarts crest on them and other pieces of uniform that I would need. Piles upon pile of books all neatly stacked in a trunk. I brought all that I would need into my room. I sat on my bed wondering if I should call Thalia when another owl appeared on the railings. This time it was carrying a small package. The owl pecked me affectionately and offered the package. I ripped open the present that was addressed to me. Inside was a wooden stick. A wooden stick? What? A note was attached to the stick.

Dear Miss Williams,

Attached is your new wand, as I know that you are not going to Diagon Alley but using second-hand equipment. All of which are perfectly acceptable for your new year at Hogwarts. However, you do not yet have the most important tool for a wizard, a wand. This wand is special, when you flip it into the air and catch it, it becomes a sword. It was specially designed for you. Nevertheless this does not mean that you can use the sword whenever, you need to be careful about showing your demi-god side, there is an ancient rivalry between demi-gods and wizards. It would not be wise to tell anyone about where you come from.

Also, you are allowed pets at school. This owl is now yours, treat him well.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Head Mistress

I turned, now with more respect towards the stick, and flipped it into the air. When came back into my hand it was a celestial bronze sword. It was the most perfectly balanced sword I had ever seen, it felt effortless as I swung it around. I flipped again, turning it back in to a wand. I stared in awe of it. It was amazing! I looked towards my new pet and suddenly a cage and bird food appeared. A crackle of lightning appeared and I smiled. Thanks dad. The owl gave a squawk, like an eagle. It was strange.

"I know what your name should be, Eagle." I gently stroked him and put away the cage and food. A bunch of Athena came up and started to pet Eagle. He obviously didn't like the attention and started to attack them. That's my boy I thought. His actions reminded of when I came to camp and electrocuted that girl. He was just like me.


	3. First Year

**AN: So I changed the name, not sure if I like it though... Anyway read and review if you please.**

Kings Cross station was busy. Chiron offered to let fly there on a pegasus, but I had said no so I could meet new people and that is exactly what I did. Percy was escorting me there as the others were busy.

"Okay so now where do we go?" He asked, looked around. I shrugged in reply. Then I saw them, I knew they must've been wizards because they didn't quite fit in. Then again I probably didn't because I had spent my life in camp.

"Hurry up Albus. Shut up James." I heard a fiery red headed woman shout. Behind her was a boy about my age with chocolaty brown eyes, obviously my age, another boy with brilliant green eyes and a little girl with the same hair as her mother. A man trailed behind the group who was clearly their father.

"Excuse me," I started. "But could you please tell us where platform 9 and ¾ is? We are kind of lost." The man smiled as if he remembered feeling that way.

"Sure, first year at Hogwarts right?" He asked. I nodded in reply. "Muggle-born?" He questioned.

"I'm sorry sir, what?" In reply he just chuckled. The family led me to a brick wall. "My name is Charley by the way and this is Percy, my cousin." I introduced.

"Well, hey Charley, this is my son James, he is also starting this year, my son Albus, my daughter Lily and my wife Ginny. My name is Harry Potter."

"Nice to meet you all." I smiled at James.

. "Okay guys, you just have to run at the wall." Harry said casually.

"Are you kidding me?" James blurted out. "I'm not running at a wall." I considered my options then announced.

"Okay, I'll go first."

"Are you sure?" James asked cautiously.

"Yeah, sure, even if it is a brick wall, then I've gone through much worse." I smiled. I took a step and ran at a brick wall. I waited for the collision, but nothing came. Instead I was standing on a train station. James came through, I laughed at his terrified face. I said a quick goodbye to Percy and got on the train.

"Will you be fine Lottie?" Percy asked, glancing around. He was the only one to ever call me that. I nodded afraid to say something in case my voice didn't work. "Take this in case you need help." He passed me an ice cold whistle.

"What is it?" I asked holding the delicate object in my hands.

"A Stygian ice dog whistle for Mrs O'Leary."

" How did you get another one?"

"Nico stole it for me." He looked king of guilty, hands in his pockets. I smiled.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Do you mind if I share this compartment with you?" James asked, his head peeking through the crack in the compartment door.

"Yeah I don't mind." I answered. Soon, a blonde haired girl stood in the doorway.

"Oh hey, Emma, Charley, this is Emma Longbottom, daughter of professor Longbottom. Emma this is Charley Williams." James introduced.

"Hey." I waved.

"Hi!" She said back. We spent the whole journey talking and eating the sweets James had bought. I knew then we would be best friends.

* * *

If you have ever been to Hogwarts then you know what I'm talking about, if not then you will never understand how truly amazing it is. Being introduced to people, walking through the halls guided like sheep and rowing across that lake went so fast and soon and Emma's name was being called out, the hat sat on her perfect blonde hair. Gryffindor! James's name was being called out. He walked to the talking hat, every step as if it was his last. The hat was perched his messy hair for at least 30 seconds." Gryffindor!" The hat proclaimed. I saw James's face break into the biggest smile I had ever seen as a loud roar came from the Gryffindor table. Names were being called out like a whirlwind and house names were called out just as rapidly. Ravenclaw! Slytherin! Hufflepuff! Gryffindor! The names had reached Charlotte Williams. I scowled at the name, but I walked leisurely to the seat. The hat balanced on my black hair. A low voice echoed through my head. "A demi-god hmm? You are easy to place. You helped defeat Kronos when you were 7. This is easy. Gryffindor!" The hat declared. It was lifted off my head and I looked at Emma and James's beaming faces. Cheers erupted from the Gryffindor table. Soon, food appeared in front of me. First years were awed, but I had seen things like this many times back home.

Our first Quidditch lesson came rapidly. A woman named Madame Hooch taught us.

"Now children say the word 'up' to make the broom rise" Madame Hooch said.

As soon as she said the instructions I said "Up." The broom instantly came to my hand. Everyone looked at me, shocked, while they tried themselves to perform the task.

"Wow, only a few people can do it the first time." Hooch said, astounded. The others finally managed to get the broom to lift into their hands.

"Okay now, we are going to try and fly on our brooms. Just mount them and kick off." She smiled at us, knowing that someone was going to fall off. I mounted the broom and kicked off the ground. I was in the air I moved the air around me and zoomed off. I controlled the broom effortlessly; it was as if it was part of me. Sharp turns were easy for me. I guess it helped that I could control the air but it wasn't necessary to do that. I smoothly glided back to earth to realise that everyone was watching me.

"Oh, sorry." I said, looking down.

"Why are you sorry? You are amazing. You might even be better than my dad." James gushed.

"Yeah Charley, I'm going to see if dad will let you be on the quidditch team. I think there is a place for a seeker!" Emma excitedly babbled on.

"No, that's fine-"I started but I was interrupted by everybody. They started talking loudly about quidditch. I blushed as they were talking about me. Madame Hooch stood at the side, thinking things over.

* * *

I joined the Gryffindor quidditch team as a seeker. It was perfect for me, I got to fly! First year was eventful for me but I think fourth year was when things got, well, interesting.


	4. An Arrow

**AN: don't forget i have moved Camp half blood to England to make things easier for me... Sorry**

I picked up the bow and strolled over to face the target. I let the arrow fly from the bow. I could see that it was going to miss so I stopped it mid-air, made the air push it into the right place and it hit the target.

"Now, that's just cheating." A voice to my right said. It was Alex White, son of Apollo.

"Not really, I was just helping it on its way." I replied, notching another arrow.

"You are doing it wrong." He said, flicking his blonde locks out of his eyes.

"I'd like to see you stop an arrow mid-air."

"I can't do that but at least I can shoot an arrow," He said as I shot another arrow. Ooh burn. "Here I'll show you." Before I could say no, I felt his hands guiding me into a different position. He was so close I could feel him breathing. His touch was unlike anything, I had never had a boyfriend before. Of course I had crushes, but I never really thought about boys that much. So much for being a granddaughter of Aphrodite.

"Now, breathe slowly." He whispered into my ear. I let go of the taut string. This arrow didn't need my help to reach the middle of the target. I was shocked. To Alex's surprise, I hugged him.

"I did it! I actually did it!" I screamed, jumping up and down.

"Don't get too excited, I helped." Alex managed to say under my crushing grip. I gave him one my signature glares.

"You could give Medusa a run for her money with that look." He teased.

"Shut up." I punched him, hard. He recoiled and I smirked back at him, looking into his deep blue eyes. The next thing I knew I was kissing him. It was my first kiss. I felt his hand on my back as my hands gravitated towards his golden hair. When we finally broke apart I heard giggling coming from the other side of the archery area. I took out my wand, flipped it and faced the Aphrodite girls who were the producers of the sound.

"What are you doing?" I asked them, sword drawn.

"Just observing." One of them answered.

"Go and observe somewhere else." I muttered. They shrieked and ran off as I slashed my sword. I knew that by dinner everyone would know about me and Alex, but for once I didn't care about their stupid rumours. Alex and I were together for the whole summer and we said that we could keep a long distance relationship while I was at school.

* * *

I told the story of my new boyfriend to Emma on the train. James was with Fred, probably concocting a new prank that would end them up in detention. I sometimes joined in with those pranks they were fun but they were idiotic.

"Oh. My. God! He sounds so… dreamy!" She squealed as I chuckled at her response.

"I have a picture if you want to see it." I offered.

"I would love to!" She answered. I reached over to the trunk above my head. I picked out the photo of Alex and I. We were laughing; he had his hand over my shoulder. I saw the necklace I was wearing, camp necklace. It had 10 beads on it; I smiled as my hand instinctively reached up to my neck to check whether it was there.

"Why isn't it moving?" Emma asked, confused.

"It is a muggle camera Em." I chuckled.

"You guys look so sweet." She said. As she said it James and Fred sauntered into the compartment, guilty looks obscuring their faces.

"What do we have here then?" Fred said, taking the picture from Emma's hands. He passed it to James.

"Give it back!" I said as I wrestled with James for the picture. I could easily win but I didn't want to rip the photo.

"Who is this?" James asked curiously.

"Me" I answered, nonchalant.

"Obviously, but who is the guy?" James questioned again.

"It's her boyfriend." Emma said.

"Way to go Em." I muttered.

"Oh, and what's his name and how old is he?" He interrogated. I looked down. Suddenly my hands became very interesting.

"Alex and he's in the year above." I muttered. It was time to get off the train; I stepped out after everyone had gone. James grabbed me by the arm.

"Why didn't you want to tell me Charley?" He asked, searching my eyes.

"Because I knew you would react like this." I spat and he let go my arm. Who did he think he was? He wasn't in charge me. I didn't need him to protect me. I could easily protect myself, just get out my sword or hurt him in a way that might stop him having children. It would blow my cover if I did something like that at school though. I nearly did in a History of Magic. Professor Binns was rambling on about something or other. Then he said one word, demi-god, which made me sit up and actually listen for once. He started talking about how there was some sort of rivalry between wizards and half-bloods. He described them as bloodthirsty, vicious and cruel or something to that extent. I bubbled with anger as I sat with my hands clenched. I was a volcano about to erupt. I managed to ignore him, but that didn't stop me from seeing red. As soon as the lesson was finished I ran to the Room of Requirement, got out my sword and demolished some dummies. I realised how dangerous it would be if anyone found out about me.

* * *

I jumped on the sofa, exhausted from quidditch practice, James, who was also on the team sat down next to me. I ignored him.

"Honestly, I don't like the idea of you and that guy going out." James announced, breaking the silence. I glared at him.

"I didn't ask your opinion and anyway you don't even know him." I snapped.

"Yes, but I do know that he is older than you and-"

"By ONE year! I've known him for years James; you shouldn't even have an opinion. Why do you care anyway? I can protect myself." I shouted. He looked at me and left, I could only sigh.

* * *

"He was only trying to protect you Charley." Emma said over breakfast.

"So you're taking his side?" I tested suspiciously.

"I'm not taking anyone's side, I was just stating the facts," Emma said innocently. "But I do think you should be friends again and stop ignoring him."

"Fine." I snapped, knowing Emma was right but not wanting to admit it.

"Alright girls?" James asked, directing the question at me. I smiled back to show that the argument was over. James looked relieved and took a massive bite of his toast.

"Do you want to come round my house over Christmas?" James invited. I shook my head in response.

"Please, please, please come Lottie." James looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't call me that James, I hate it, and you know why I can't come." I dismissed him with a wave of my hand and went back to my breakfast.

"Come on, you get to see your friends in summer, meanwhile you get more time with me."

"Hmm well, as tempting as that is, I'm gonna have to say no."

"So that's a no then?" James looked so disappointed; it took all the strength I had to say no to him.

"Yes, it's a no."


	5. Wrong Choice Idiot

**AN: Again, Camp Jupiter and Camp half-blood are in England to make things easier. Short chapter this one**

"Yo Charley!" Jason yelled from across camp.

"JASON!" I ran up to him, attacking him with a bone-crushing hug. We did a complicated handshake while laughing.

"Why are you here? Why aren't you at Camp Jupiter?" I ask.

"I'm only here for a while, I thought you knew that didn't, Piper tell you?"

"No, she didn't…" I trailed off. Jason started talking about something but I wasn't really listening. I realised that I hardly fit in here anymore. I didn't really fit in at Hogwarts either. What was I? Was I a witch or a demi-god?

Later, I went to find Alex. He was shooting arrows at an apple on top on of someone's head. I rolled my eyes. Showing off much?

"Alex!" I call. His head turns until he was staring into my eyes. I smile. He runs over to me smirking. The boy, who must have been at least twelve, ran off.

"Hey baby." He says.

"Hey" I reply as he pulls me into a sloppy kiss. I pull myself away. We talk for a while. The conversation would always be redirected back to him I noticed. I picked up the bow, aimed an arrow the target.

"You're doing it wrong." He said putting the bow away. I was confused, this wasn't him.

"What happened to showing me how to do it?" I asked, in a teasing mood. In reply, he just shrugged. I searched his face and when I came to no conclusion I left.

The next day I decided that it was nothing to worry about. I went to find Alex again. I smiled as I planned how it would go. He would say "Sorry I just wasn't in a good mood yesterday.", and then he would kiss me again. I heard his voice from behind a cabin. I thought I would surprise him so I leapt out in front of him, but he wasn't alone. He had a girl with him and he was snogging her face off!

"What the hell Alex?" I yelled.

"Um… well it isn't what it looks like, she fell on me." Alex lied.

"Complete and utter bullshit. So you want me to believe that this girl fell on your mouth?" I chuckled. He nodded, clearly scared.

"You know, I could punish you in two ways, sword or wand. Sword or wand, your choice."

"Sword, no wand umm both?" He asked, shaking.

"You want both?" I asked, laughing. "Wrong choice idiot." I took out my sword, and sliced off his belt on his jeans that was the only thing keeping up his trousers. They fell down, this was now causing quite a scene, and many people had stopped to watch. I produced lots of jinxes and charms to make him suffer more. One of the spells was the bat bogey hex, which Ginny taught me how to use in times like these. He stood there, trying to regain his dignity. Everyone was laughing.

I pulled his collar up to my face and whispered "Oh and Alex, don't mess with me, I'm deadly. We are over." I threw him back to the ground, walking away. He scrambled around running towards me, his trousers hadn't quite got back to their original and he tripped again.

I sat on my bed, crying until Jason came in. Thalia had already invited me to join the hunters, I nearly said yes.

"Nice one sis, but do you still want me to go over there and beat him up?" He asked, sincere.

"I think he has been through enough for today." I laughed. I was looking for something in my bag when I saw the note.

'It's never too late to change your mind

Love James x'

I smiled then wondered how he got it into my bag. I thought over my options, stay here and torture myself by seeing Alex every day or go to the Potter's house where I could get over him.

I asked Chiron if I could go and he reluctantly agreed. Before I knew it I was at the door of the Potter's house, knocking on the door. Harry opened it.

"I know it is short notice but could I-"

"Stay here?" Harry guessed. I nodded with a confused face. "James knew you were going to come here over Christmas." Harry smirked. That boy is a mystery, stubborn, but a mystery I thought. I had been to the Potter's house many times, but it still took my breath away, maybe it was because I had never grown up like this. With a normal family I thought. I had only seen my father twice for goodness sake.

"Charley?" James asked from on top of the stairs. "I knew you were going to come." He stomped down the stairs and hugged me. I rolled my eyes.

"Merlin James, you sound like a herd of elephants." I managed to say under his suffocating arms.

"Cute elephants?" He asked, pouting.

"No, big fat smelly elephants." I replied.

"How dare you?" He declared in a mocking tone.

"As fun as this, I'm going to have to go." Harry said, I could tell he was feeling awkward by his voice. I couldn't work out why until I realised that James's hand were placed firmly on my hips, faces close enough to be kissing.

"Well, anyway…" I said, breaking the bond between us.


	6. An Unexpected Arrival

**AN: None of this belongs to me (apart from my characters). Also, Camp Half blood and Camp Jupiter are in England**

I woke up to find James standing in the doorway of the spare room.

"What the hell are you doing there?" I asked, grabbing at my duvet covers bringing them up to my neck.

"Oh and a good morning to you too." He smirked at my discomfort at him being in the room.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked suspiciously.

"Long enough to see you sleep. Nice pyjamas by the way." He winked. I was wearing my most revealing pyjamas; they were the only ones I could find alright! I threw a pillow at him.

"Anyone else would find that creepy." I muttered. "What do you want anyway?" I asked, wanting him out of my room.

"Well I was going to say breakfast is ready but obviously you don't want any." He said. I got out of the bed. His eyes searched me. I coughed.

"Oh right you might want to get dressed." He said, leaving.

"Yeah, maybe." I mumbled. I quickly put on jeans and a t-shirt and rushed down stairs.

The Potters were all sitting there eating and various smiles and waves welcomed me.

"Why are you here?" Albus asked, mouth full of food. I thought to myself, why was I here? James could see I was having trouble answering so he answered for me.

"Because she couldn't stand to be away from me." He grinned.

"Yeah right." I said, punching his arm.

"We are going to the Burrow for the rest of the holidays, is that alright Charley?" Ginny asked. I nodded as I finished my bit of toast.

"I'll go pack." I said.

"I'll help her." James offered. I wanted to decline but I couldn't bring myself to do it. We stepped into the room I was occupying.

"You know I would love to see your room." James said as he sat on the bed. I laughed.

"Not really sure my brother would be cool with that." I comprehended what I had just said. James eyebrow raised. "Not because of what we would do, but because he sometimes stays there." I was blushing furiously.

"So you have always lived in that camp?" James asked, changing the subject slightly.

"Yeah, ever since my mum left me there." I said, glad of the different topic. James picked up my wand and prepared to flip it.

"No, no, no, don't do that." I exclaimed, pocketing the wand. That was close. I had finished packing and sat on the bed.

"Why are you here Charley?" James repeated Albus's earlier question.

"Thought you already knew mister 'I knew Charley was going to stay'." I sighed but the look in James's eye told me to carry on. I told him the story, tears falling from my eyes. After I had finished there was no "I told you so" as I had expected but instead I was comforted my arm around me. Seconds turned into minutes until it was time to leave.

The Burrow was amazing. It was so full of people. I was introduced to so many relatives of James. We laughed and laughed. It was almost like being at camp. Pranks were a natural occurrence here and everyone was happy. One day wasn't so cheerful it was a couple of days before we went back to school. It was snowing lightly, but the snow didn't stay on the ground.

"What's that?" Lily said pointing out of window. I peered out of the window as well. The thing that Lily was pointing was familiar to me. I was a massive blue giant. Hyperborean giant.

"Shit," I said as I fumbled around for my wand. "Shit, shit. They are usually peaceful."

"What is that?" Albus asked again.

"Wait, you can see it?" I asked, wand out.

"Duh, of course why wouldn't we?" James asked. I remembered a conversation with Chiron.

"Remember child, wizards can sometimes see through the mist." He said. Those words echoed through my head.

"Okay please don't freak out, and don't tell anyone." I said trying to steady my breath, knowing I was about to blow my secret.

"We won't." Harry said. I took a deep breath and flipped my wand. As my wand changed into my sword, gasps were ringing around the room. I winced and I took a step outside. The giant noticed me but ignored me.

"Yo, fatty!" I yelled, capturing his full attention. I charged, slicing his leg. Blue blood trickled out of his wound. He blew icy cold wind at me. I dodged the attack, shivering slightly. What should I do? What could I do? I rolled as he swiped at me. I stabbed him again. The blue blood formed a pool. He shot another torrent of glacial gusts of wind. This time I dodged it I smashed into a tree. Dazed, I couldn't quite escape from the giants meaty hands this time. He snatched me from the ground. I struggled against his constricting hold. There was only one thing I could do. I closed my eyes as a sharp tug in my stomach indicated that the lightning had been produced. It hit the giant with all of its power. He tumbled and released me. Not a good idea I thought as I met the ground with a thud. My ribs ached and I had fallen in a weird position on my ankle. A soft groan passed my lips. The giant was getting up. Knowing I could never do the same, I used the last of my remaining energy to move my sword through the air into the giant's heart. It turned into a block of ice and my sword clattered onto the cold, hard ground.

**AN Well there you go please review! **


	7. Sorry

**AN: Don't own anything, camp Half-Blood and camp Jupiter are in England**

I woke up to see the Weasly and the Potter family surrounding me.

"Give her some room." A voice said. My vision was distorted but it returned quickly. I tried to sit up but I was gently pushed back down to avoid the sounds of my moans. "You are going to be this way for a while." Someone said. I shook my head.

"No, get my bag." I ordered. Albus, I think, ran off to get it. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I'm a demi-god. I didn't mean to cause this trouble." Someone shushed me.

"It's alright," Ginny smiled. "You saved us." No I didn't, I caused this. The monster would never had come if I wasn't there. Albus returned with my bag. I searched it for the ambrosia and nectar. It was so lucky that I had it; maybe I should carry it everywhere. I ate a square and I burned up a little but the pain was gone. I stood up confidently.

"Maybe I should get some of that for my back." Arthur joked.

"It will kill you." I said stoically. I quickly told the group about me being a demi-god and stuff.

"Do you promise you won't tell anyone?" I asked. The group nodded. "Wait, where's James?"

"In his room honey." Ginny said. I ran off to find him.

I stood outside his door.

"James, it's me, Charley please let me in." I begged. When there was no reply I sat with my back against the wall. "Okay if you won't let me in I'll talk to you here. I am truly sorry. I'm sorry I'm a demi-god. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I'm sorry I put your family in danger. The only reason I didn't tell you was because I wasn't allowed. I wanted to, I really did." Tears were falling thick and fast now. It was hard to stop the sobs from entering my voice. "I'll just go now"

* * *

I produced a rainbow and contacted Chiron. I told him what happened and he said the hunters were at camp. Thalia was going to pick me up. She arrived in about two hours. When she appeared I jumped into her arms.

"It's alright, you don't need them anyway." She told me. I looked up at her. Of course I needed them. I needed Lily, Albus, Ginny, Harry and the rest of their misfit family. Most of all, I needed James.

Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks and soon I was back at Hogwarts. I'm not saying camp wasn't fun, but it just wasn't as perfect as it used to be. James ignored me. Fred and Emma tried to get him to talk to me but whenever I was in a room he would walk out. It carried on and I knew James didn't care about me anymore. This was the biggest fight we had ever been in.

"So I heard you are single Charley." Tom Allen said to me as I sat down on the Gryffindor bench.

"So I heard you are a dick Tom." I countered.

"Ooh burn." He smirked. He inched closer to me. I saw James's eyes flicker up to see what was going on but they returned to his food as quickly as they had come.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise that that meant come closer. I thought it meant go away. So if it isn't clear enough, go away." I said, I was not in the mood.

" Feisty." He put his arm around me. I pulled it off quickly, not wanting him to touch me.

"Stop making stupid comments and trying to hit on me because you need to save your energy," I started as he looked momentarily disordered then it returned to his usual smug face. I wanted to hit it off. I put one hand on his chest, bringing back his disgusting smirk. "Because you need to be up early so you can go to NASA so they can use the Hubble telescope to find your penis." I said sweetly as I pushed him away and I thought I saw James smile. Tom just looked confused.

"She is saying you have a tiny penis mate." Fred helped.

" Wouldn't you just love to find out, Charley and how did you come to that conclusion."

"Ha, ha, ha," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "And I just thought that your dick might be the same size as your brain, pea-sized."

"That time she said-" Fred started, translating.

"I know what she was saying." He glared. Tom's fists clenched with anger. "I'll get you back." He muttered.

"You know you just signed you own death warrant right?" Fred said, mouth full of food.

"Not like I can't take him. Did you hear what I did to Alex Smith?"

**Please review :)**


	8. Not My Fault

**AN Camp half-blood is in England and I own absolutely nothing.**

I walked along the corridor, lessons were over. The corridor was completely empty until Tom Allen sauntered up to me. I tried to walk past him but I couldn't.

"Get out of my way." I snapped.

"Or what?" He challenged.

"Or I'll beat you up."

"Beat me up, I'd like to see you try." He pulled me into a slovenly kiss. I pushed him away, but he came back, this time more fiercely. His hand travelled around my body, groping me with his repulsive hands. I kicked him in the groin. He recoiled. I punched him like he was just one of those dummies at camp. All of the anger that was inside of me I let out on him. He was on the ground. I looked at my hands, wondering how I could do that.

"Obliviate." A voice said, directing it at Tom. The spell was weak; it would have only made him forget everything after the knee in the groin. There was James.

"What the hell Charley?" He asked, furious. Even though he was mad, there was a part of me that was celebrating about the fact he was talking to me again.

"He was basically raping me, it was self-defence. It was not my fault." I said, concentrating on keeping my voice smooth.

"You nearly gave away who you are." He said, eyes locking with mine.

"First of all, that's what you took from that? The demi-god thing not the fact that he was doing what he was doing?" I asked. He recoiled.

"Of course I care about that, it was disgusting and I would never have wanted you to go through that." He put his hands on my shoulder. Butterflies appeared in my stomach but I shook him off anyway.

"Hold on. Suddenly you 'care' about me? What happened to ignoring me for weeks? What happened to being my friend?"

"I just… I just-" He took a deep breath. "I was just upset that you didn't tell me. I mean I thought I knew you but then you drop a bombshell like this?"

"I am truly sorry but, I couldn't tell you. I wanted to. I did, from now on no secrets?" I smiled and was thankful to have it returned. We were friends again.

"If we're not keeping secrets, you might want to know that there is a dungbomb in your room." He grinned.

"James!" I groaned. We walked along the corridor, stopping to glance at the snowflakes that were drifting down and settling there.

* * *

"Dragons! Dragons! Dragons! In the hall." A little first year screamed. I ran against the flow of people to the hall. I comprehended James was running next to me. The first year was partly right there was some sort monster in the hall. They were drakons not dragons however, which are much, much worse. Professor McGonagall was herding groups of children back to their common rooms.

"Charley Williams get to your common room." She said over the heads of a few second years.

"Miss please, I'll ask for help, I know how to do it. Magic won't hurt it." I begged.

"Fine." She sighed.

"So how are you going to do it then?" James asked excitedly.

"I'm going to pray," I said. James looked so disappointed. "And then I'm going to fight him." I grinned.

"Father, I don't ask for much but please, please send help thank you." I muttered.

"Who are you praying to?" James asked.

"My dad, Zeus." I answered.

"Shit." James said shocked. I don't think he could quite get his head round the fact I was a demi-god.

Soon, Thalia, Jason, Percy and Annabeth appeared out of thin air.

"Where are we Charley?" Jason asked.

"Welcome to Hogwarts guys. Now turn around." I replied.

"Shit." Percy said.

"Exactly what I thought." I said. Soon we moved into formation, attacking both at the same time. These drakons weren't your usual drakon, they couldn't paralyze you with their eyes but they could breathe fire and spit acid. We grasped this when the tables set on fire and melted due to the powerful acid.

"I'll distract this one while you attack it from behind." I said to Jason. He nodded. We had done drills similar to this a million times, what was so different about this one?

"Over here!" I yelled at the drakon. It flashed its yellow teeth at me. "Yeah you, yellow teeth, might want to brush sometime." The drakon spat at me. I dodged it but a fleck of acid materialized on my hand. It burned. More acid was sprayed over me. It burned like hell. I could see Jason attacking the beast from behind. It was nearly defeated and I smiled. The drakon smashed his tail against Jason and he flew across the room. I wanted to help him but I couldn't because the drakon advanced on me. I sliced and jabbed at his thick scales. Fire and acid was my reward. I stuck my sword into the scales, he was now angry; he swung his tail at me. After I moved out of the path of the rampaging monsters tail, I looked over to see how everyone else was getting on. It wasn't going well, Thalia summoned lightning at the beast but it couldn't hurt it due its thick hide. Percy attacked it from the side, where it couldn't see him. Annabeth however, was nowhere to be seen, she must have been using her invisibility cap. I should have collapsed but a surge of energy rushed through me. I took a massive run and slid under his huge belly. I lifted my sword as I glided on the floor underneath the creature. A gigantic gash, caused by my sword made the drakon topple and die but not before hitting me with his tail and practically demolishing me as I hit the wall. I passed out.

* * *

This time when I woke up I was in the hospital ward.

"Man, I need to stop passing out." I muttered as I assessed the situation. Thalia and Percy and Annabeth were standing over me when my eyes fluttered open. They were pretty beaten up, they had black eyes and bruises and burns all over them. I tried to sit up but my shoulder was flaring with pain. I bit my lip to take my mind off it. An arm helped me up and it was none other the James Sirius Potter.

"What happened?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"You've got a nasty acid wound on your shoulder, burns and bruises." Thalia said. Gingerly, I reached up to touch my left shoulder. It burned and my breaths become short ones. The pain reminded me about what had happened.

"Where's Jason?" I asked, voice filled with panic.

"He's fine. He's sleeping." Thalia reassured. "You did really well, by the way, taking on that drakon by yourself. There's still a place with the hunters if you want it." She offered. I looked at James's worried face.

"Nah I'm good," I said catching his eye. "How long are you guys here?"

"A couple of days, we are staying on the Gryffindor room. Chiron wants us to use the library." Percy explained. Annabeth's eyes filled with delight at the word 'library'. I shot a questioning look at Thalia; her response was a look that said, "We will explain later."

"Have you guys been introduced?" I asked looking at Fred, Emma, James, Thalia, Percy and Annabeth.

"Yeah, kind of." Annabeth said. In a couple of hours I was let out of the hospital ward, I wasn't completely healed but mostly. Jason was still sleeping as we crept out to dinner. We attracted a lot of attention. Stares mostly but a few whispers behind hands. As we got to dinner I could hear gasps coming from the demi-gods. I smirked that was my reaction too.

"Holy Zeus, this place is amazing!" Percy blurted out. The whole room stopped what they were doing to stare at us. I felt uncomfortable with the attention. We hurried to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Professor McGonagall took the position at the head of the room.

"As you may know, we have some visitors today and they will be staying with us for a while. I want you to treat them with as much respect as you would with any other person. Thank you, that is all." She left the podium and waltzed back to her seat. That little speech did not stop everyone staring. James couldn't take it anymore.

"Merlin, these guys SAVED YOUR LIVES. Without them you guys would be dead." He shouted, his voice echoing across the room. Everyone returned to eating at the same time. I smiled at him gratefully.

**AN Hope you liked it please review**


	9. Accident

**AN Sorry for any mistakes. I don't own anything you recognise.**

Annabeth and I were sitting the library; we were searching the restricted section for information. We needed to find out why monsters were attacking us more frequently. People didn't glare as much; they were more scared of us than angry that we were there.

"Does James know you're a granddaughter of Aphrodite?" Annabeth enquired. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes… why?" I asked confused.

"Is he intimidated by it? You know because you are going out?" Annabeth said calmly. I was stunned. I couldn't comprehend what she had just said.

"You, you think I'm going out with James?" I swallowed, incredulously. She searched my eyes.

"Well, I'm no relation of Aphrodite but, I can tell you love him. I mean the way you looked at him when Thalia offered the place with the hunters? So obvious." She explained. I shook my head.

"I am not going out with James Potter. He's just my friend." I stated.

"That's how it always starts." Annabeth muttered. There was no way I liked James more than a friend.

"Is Charley Williams here?" A little first year boy asked.

"Yeah, that's me, what do you want?"

"The headmistress wants to see you." He choked out, obviously afraid of me.

* * *

I stepped inside McGonagall's office. It was huge. The shelves were full of books and objects that I would never know how to use. She sat at the desk. I could tell that her mind was elsewhere as she had just turned her quill into a snake.

"Charlotte, please sit." She ordered as she gestured to the chair opposite they desk. I winced at the name. Not fazed by my discomfort, she continued. "Now that everyone knows about your background, I shall allow you to train in the Room of Requirement. That is all." She gestured for me to leave and I was slightly puzzled at the shortness of the meeting. I was getting ready to train when Percy came up to me and said they were leaving.

"We haven't found anything so we will go back to camp. If anything big happens we will let you know." He explained and I nodded. I knew I was going to miss having them here; they made me think of home.

* * *

James sat next to me in the common room. I had just finished my charms homework.

"What did Thalia mean by offering you a place with the hunters?" James asked, fingers running through his messy hair.

"The hunters are group of girls that serve Artemis. They fight and hunt and stuff. They are immortal until they die in battle. Thalia is one." I explained.

"Why wouldn't you join then?" He asked, surprised that I wouldn't miss on the opportunity to live forever. I sighed.

"You have to swear off all boys. No relationships. They are even touchy about having boys as friends." I looked at his reaction, I couldn't read it. "Thalia offered me to go before. You know when I broke up with Alex. She Iris messaged me. I nearly joined as well."

"What made you change your mind?" James enquired. I sighed again and looked away, not wanting to look at James.

"Your note." I said. "I had forgotten how much I would miss being your friend and being here at Hogwarts."

* * *

I slashed, speared, and stabbed the dummies in the Room of Requirement. In a few minutes they were destroyed and immediately sprung back. I had annihilated countless amounts of them. These dummies could move and it was almost like they could think. They were as perceptive as any person and could guess my next move. The room imitated Camp Half-blood. I could hear the fire devouring the food it had been offered. The smell was just the same as Camp Half-blood, strawberries mixed with burnt food. The only problem was that there weren't any people. No cacophony of sound that usually filled the air, it was strange.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." James said as he walked to where I was. I finished defeating the dummy.

"Not at all. What did you want?" I asked drinking the water in my bottle. He stared at my outfit, a tank top, with straps that were dangling dangerously low, and shorts. The outfit was more revealing than what he was used to.

"Quidditch practice is in an hour. Can you show me how to use a sword like you?" He burst out.

"You will never get as good as me but I can show you the basics." I teased. I threw him a sword; he buckled due to the weight. He attempted to swing the sword at the targeted dummy.

"Not quite." I adjusted his position. He finished the dummy and I offered for him to fight me.

"Don't worry I'll go easy on you." I laughed at his anxious face. He looked relieved and got ready to fight. I gave him instructions as we fought, telling him to attack left or right when needed. He was getting pretty good even if it was his first time. He blocked my jab and pushed my sword out of my hands. We were face to face. I could hear his heavy breathing.

"Good, that was good." I said, keeping my pale blue eyes locked with his chocolate ones. Our faces crept closer. I closed my eyes. His lips met mine. I know it seems cliché but there were fireworks, our lips did fit each other's perfectly and was like the kisses in movies. My hands explored his forest of black hair and his hand played with my own jet black hair. My hand moved down to play with the hem of his shirt. The touch brought me back to life. What was I doing? I was falling in love with James Potter. Shit. Butterflies danced in my stomach and when he finally pulled away I mourned the touch.

"Umm, so, quidditch." He said breaking away, hands running through his hair. I cleared my throat.

"Yeah, quidditch." I said. I watched him walk away. What have I done?


	10. Falling To Pieces

**AN: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I don't own anything and both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter are in the UK, sorry, but it's easier and I'm from England...**

"So that's what happened." I explained to Emma about the kiss. We were in our dorm, having a girly night in.

"Awkward." She said. My eyes drifted down to my feet. "You do know he has a girlfriend right?"

"What?" I snapped up and directed my attention towards her. "Who? When?"

"Anya Rowe, you know our year. Must have been a couple of hours before you guys kissed." She said. A rush of emotions flooded through me. First was anger, how could kiss me if he had a girlfriend? Second was jealousy, Anya Duffy was really, really pretty. Then my heart shattered, why was I feeling like this? Did I ruin our friendship? I was falling to pieces.

In a desperate attempt to change the subject I asked Emma what was going on in her love life.

"Well, I think I really like Fred." She said shyly.

"Really?" I asked, side-tracked from my own problems. Emma and Fred were polar opposites, she was shy and quiet and Fred was loud, funny and, well, just like his dad. "I mean that's great. Are you going to ask him out?"

"I don't think so. What if he says no?"

"It'll be fine." I reassured.

* * *

I looked over at James, my mind tracing every angle, every curve of his face. I mentally slapped myself. What was I doing? Bugger, I was falling in love with him. I kept my feelings hidden especially around Anya. Watching her snog his face off all the time made me feel sick. I avoided them like the plague. I was unlucky enough to walk in on them in various positions, often in quiet corridors. Whenever I saw them James would snap away but Anya would want to carry on. It was horrible to watch them do things like that. The hardest part of it was that the relationship between James and me had suffered. It was difficult for me to watch a nice guy like James dating such a bitch like Anya. She was notorious for breaking up with boys within a couple of days of going out. She was a slut and a bully. She had picked on me since first year. Obviously James didn't care about this fact.

One day I walked in one Anya kissing again, but it wasn't James, it was Tom Allen. I rushed to tell James.

"Yeah sure and I should believe you why? It's not like you haven't lied to me before." He muttered. He didn't believe me. There was something wrong with him. The usual spark in his eyes had disappeared, replaced with cold, hard stone-like ones.

"I'm telling you the truth." I pleaded. He just ignored me.

"Fine." I spat. "But it's not my fault if you don't believe me." My eyes filled with tears and I ran off. Why was I getting so obsessed with a boy who didn't love me back? I just wanted everything to return to normal. Or at least go back to camp. I thought about the strawberry field, Satyrs making the flowers bloom, the nymphs running around, the pranks, the food and most of all the people, like Chiron, who could make you feel safe by looking in his eyes that were also full of sadness. I felt more homesick than I ever had. That place was my home; I had spent 10 years there, a whole decade. I decided to go to the Room of Requirement.

* * *

I let out my anger by fighting my wooden opponents. In my imagination the faces morphed into Anya's and sometimes even James. I slashed at the arrogant smirks plastered on their faces. All I saw was red. I was angrier than ever. After I had released a lot of anger I aimed daggers at the dummies. I put my head in my hands. What am I doing? It's not like I had a shot with James. We were just friends. I was too vulnerable to have any sort of relationship I decided. I would decline any offers, if I got any. I should concentrate on getting Fred and Emma together. Yeah. Oh merlin, I'm turning into one of those Aphrodite kids.

* * *

I hear yelling from inside the common room. It's James and Anya. By the words that were being shouted I could tell that James had found out about Tom and Anya. I tried to walk silently past them. It did not work.

"You little… you told him didn't you?" I turned round to find a scarily angry teenaged girl.

"Don't talk to her like that!" James said. Was he standing up for me? Anya glared at him. If looks could kill…

"Don't put on that innocent face mudblood." She spat. The common room gasped. My hands hovered to my wand.

"What did you call me?" I baited her, giving me an excuse to beat her up. Then I spotted my opportunity. Professor Longbottom walked in but no one noticed but me. I decided to rile her up more to put her in trouble.

"I called you a mudblood." She said louder than before. I took out my sword.

"Oh don't even try." She laughed. "There is no way that you could be a demi-god, which one of your parents is a god?" She was mocking me. My fingers crackled with electricity, she could clearly see the sparks. She looked nervous but kept up her charade.

"Oh you know, just Zeus." I said casually. She let out a forced laugh.

"Oh sure, you and your ugly little friends who paid us a special visit are demi-gods. Who is your mother, Medusa?" She cackled.

"Oh no, my mum's a demi-god too." I started. "It's my grandmother who is special."

"Then your grandmother is definitely some sort of troll then, or like I said Medusa." She said, she was struggling now. I laughed and shook my head.

"So you are saying that my grandmother is a troll or Medusa? I'm sure she is extremely offended by that seeing as she is Aphrodite. That's right, goddess of love and, wait for it, beauty." I smiled sweetly at her. Then I acknowledged Professor Longbottom. "I'm sure you've heard enough professor. " Anya's shocked face turned into a petrified one.

"Oh and Anya, we are over." James shouted. Longbottom was telling her off and James turned to me.

"That was pretty good. I'm surprised that you didn't use sword." He said.

"Ah, my young James, surely you know that words are more powerful than any weapon."


	11. A Fifth Year At Christmas

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes and Camp blah blah is in England, you know the drill. It seems weird to post a christmas story when it's bloody hot in England right now, but yeah, I wrote this a while ago.**

The rest of forth year wasn't so interesting but fifth was. James and I were just friends still. Honestly, I wasn't as obsessed with him anymore and I was concentrating on schoolwork. Especially in fifth year due to O. but fifth year Christmas was eventful.

"It will be better this year." James assured. He was asking me over to his for Christmas. I was a little wary about saying yes seeing as last year was such a disaster. He looked at me with his pleading eyes. I noticed that his chocolaty eyes had flecks of gold and light brown. I was looking at him too long. I coughed.

"No." I replied. There had been days of this, constant begging. I was tired; I had just got back from quidditch practice. It wasn't going very well; the wind was too strong and our chaser, Mike Gold, had fallen off his broom and it flew into the Whomping Willow. He was one of our best players and he had to use a substitute broom.

"Please." I couldn't take it anymore, I sighed.

"Fine." He grabbed me and made me topple over on the sofa. I stared at him, eyes wide. He was on top of me. My pulse raced and I desperately hoped he couldn't hear it.

"Um… sorry." He mumbled. Well, that was awkward.

"So you'll definitely go then?"

"Yes, James."

* * *

The burrow was busy as always. The Longbottoms were there, as well as all the rest of the massive family. Did I forget to mention that Emma and Fred got together? Well they did. Rose's boyfriend Scorpius was also there, however Ron was not too pleased by that.

When I had walked in I immediately said. "It's not my fault if a monster shows up." Everyone laughed.

"Don't worry you'll save us." James said to my left.

"Does Charley know about the tradition?" Lily asked.

"What tradition?"

"Obviously not then." Fred smirked.

"Every Christmas we have a massive party, we invite pretty much everyone we know." Ginny explained. "This year you can invite a couple of friends if you want Charley." She offered. I nodded.

* * *

Later on I asked Annabeth and Piper as they were the only ones available.

"Tell your male relatives that these girls are taken James." I told him after I had messaged them.

"Why, are they good-looking?" He teased. I punched him. Things between us were friendly but maybe a bit awkward at times however, we lived with it. When Piper and Annabeth arrived they were welcomed into the house. Annabeth immediately struck up a conversation with Hermione about books or something and the boys were interested in Piper. I rolled my eyes at James in a told you so kind of way. He grinned back. I was distracted by his dazzling smile.

"Someone's got a crush." A voice sang in my ear.

"Shut up, Piper." I snapped.

"Someone's touchy." She laughed.

"Is it that obvious?" I whimpered.

"No, I just have my child of Aphrodite ways." She smiled.

"Do the boys know you're an Aphrodite kid?"

"I think they guessed, especially when I charmspoke them to leaving me alone." I laughed at her.

* * *

It was almost time for the party. I moved around making my way to the room I was sharing with Rose, Lily, Piper and Annabeth. It was a pretty massive room. The burrow was like the TARDIS, bigger on the inside. Rose sat on the ground looking through many outfits that were thrown across the floor.

"Have and your friends got outfits for the party?" Rose asked as I walked in.

"They do, but I haven't worn a dress in my whole life." I revealed. Her mouth flew open and she dragged me over to try on dresses.

"You don't have to, I could just-"

"No you are borrowing one of mine." She interrupted adamantly. She began thrusting dress upon dress at me to try on. Finally she found one. It was a knee-length, strapless, sky blue dress with an almost tutu like skirt.

"Seriously?"

"Yes, you look really pretty." She said while I sighed. She began to put on her own dress, green with glitter.

"Do you want me to do your makeup?" Rose offered.

"Yes, please." She began to put on foundation, eye shadow, lip-gloss, mascara and everything else and I ended up with black smoky eye shadow and light pink lips. I inspected myself in the mirror, I twirled and the liquid material flew around me, I was like a princess, eugh. Rose had done a good job but this wasn't me. I put on the black strappy heels and tottered about on with surprising grace. After everyone had finished getting ready we walked down the marquee were the party would be. Everyone looked fantastic, the girls looked beautiful and the guys looked well, clean at least. I'm joking, they looked good.

James was standing by the side, not dancing. I watched as everyone else talked and danced. I took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"You look…" James cleared his throat. His hands were fidgeting. He looked nice, like really nice.

"Beautiful, pretty, amazing, stunning, gorgeous, I could go on." I teased.

"I was just going to say great but those words work as well." He joked. I grinned at him and he grinned back. Butterflies emerged in my stomach and fluttered about.

"Wanna dance?" He offered.

"Most definitely my good sir." I laughed as he dragged me onto the dance floor. We had so much fun and danced for ages. Finally we walked over to lean against a wall and talk.

"Look over there." I heard Piper say to Annabeth, pointing at me. I shot them quizzical look and went back to talking to James. A bigger crowd of our friends appeared chanting "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" I looked over at James for an explanation but he was looking up. I followed his line of sight until my eyes rested on the pearly white berries of mistletoe. I looked back at James and rolled my eyes, ready to move away. He did something unexpected; he grabbed my hand, spun me into his arms, dipped my back and kissed me. All of the feelings I had before rushed back and when we broke apart my stomach was an erupting volcano of butterflies. Everyone cheered as I turned bright red and James ran his fingers through his hair.

A shimmer to my left brought back to reality. Piper and Annabeth rushed to my side as the Iris message began to produce a clear image. It was Chiron.

"Come quickly we have a massive problem."

"What is it Chiron?" Annabeth asked.

"Thalia's been captured." He spoke.


	12. Taken

**AN: Sorry for any mistakes and I don't own anything, blah, blah, blah... Thanks for the follows and stuff I really appreciate it. I didn't really think anyone would read this so yeah, thanks!**

"First Percy, now Thalia. This is great, just great." Annabeth was breathing heavily. I was shocked, Thalia was gone.

"It'll be alright, Percy came back didn't he?" I reassured.

"Yes, but what if Thalia doesn't." Annabeth was shaking. Piper was standing, quietly, next to me.

"Then we go find her. Come on we've got to get back to camp," I pulled her away from the crowd. My eyes found James and I gave him a silent goodbye. "I'm very sorry but we really have to leave." I directed to everyone.

"How are you going to get there?" Molly asked. Damn, I hadn't thought that far. I stood there a moment thinking over my options. The whistle, the one Percy gave me on my first day! Mrs O'Leary could shadow travel!

"Hold on one second!" I shouted back at everyone while I ran up the stairs.

I searched through my bag. "No that isn't it, no, where is it?" I said aloud to myself.

"What are looking for?" A voice said from my left. I knew it was James.

"A whistle." I replied, not looking up.

I could tell he was surprised as he said "I have one if you want it."

"No it's a special whistle, a dog one."

"Oh." He said, deflated by the fact he couldn't help. I rootled around until I found a freezing cold object. It was unforgiving; it sucked the warmth out of me.

"I found it! I found it!" I shrieked. I tried to run past James.

"You don't have to go you know." He almost whispered. I was dazed; of course I had to go.

"B-but Thalia…" I stuttered. He grabbed my wrist. I didn't want the butterflies to start dancing again. I didn't want to think about kissing him again, but of course I did, of course I thought about his lips on mine. Crap.

"I know that you are going to go anyway but I just want you to know, I didn't just kiss you because everyone was chanting. I kissed you because I wanted to." He said while staring into my eyes, looking for an answer. I didn't have one. So I ran. I ran downstairs and straight to Piper and Annabeth. "I kissed you because I wanted to" Those words echoed in my mind. There must have been some mistake. I had misheard those words. I blew into the whistle and it shattered into millions of tiny little pieces.

Mrs O'Leary was probably the friendliest dog ever but now that I think about it, it probably wasn't the best idea to attract a massive hellhound to a party. She bounded over to us and licked us until we fell over.

"Charley, who is this?" Hermione asked.

"This is Mrs O'Leary; she is how we are going to get to camp." I said, trying to stop Mrs O'Leary from knocking over another table. I looked up at the sky, night had just fallen, perfect. "Okay girl we are going to shadow travel to Camp Half-Blood okay." I think she understood in her own doggy way. Annabeth grabbed our supplies and we got onto Mrs O'Leary's back. I gave a wave to everyone and my eyes lingered on James as we got away.

"I'll give you back the dress Rose!" I yelled to her as we disappeared.

* * *

Have you ever gone on one of those roller-coasters that go really fast? Well, shadow travel is sort of like that, apart from that you use shadows, and it's like 50 times that speed. I staggered of the hellhounds back and promptly threw up. Why did I think shadow travel would be a good idea? Chiron greeted us and told us the situation.

"Thalia was with the hunters. They set up camp and in the morning she couldn't be found. The hunters are looking for her, so are Grover and Jason. I was hoping Annabeth, Percy and you, Charlie could go together. Piper, you can search with Leo." We nodded and began to get prepared.

* * *

"You know what happened don't you?" I spoke to Annabeth. She shook her head. "Well, you have an idea." I guessed. She nodded this time.

"I think it was a god, a minor god." She almost whispered.

"Why?" I asked, greedy for the answer.

"Think about it, every time a monster has attacked us what has the weather been like?"

"Cold… You don't think its Boreas do you?"

"That's exactly who I think it was. He has always wanted more power, if he couldn't get at Zeus why not get at his children." Annabeth uttered. What she had said suddenly dawned on me, his children. That's why I was attacked at the burrow, that's why I was attacked at school, it was so simple.

"Where are we going to go then?" I tried to find out but I knew wasn't going to be an answer. We spent days searching and searching and finally I had to go back to Hogwarts. I felt like such a failure. If I couldn't find my Thalia then what kind of sister was I? It was starting to look like when Percy disappeared. I don't Annabeth was taking it very well. Her two best friends had gone missing, she was so worried. But Percy came back right? He was fine. In fact if he hadn't gone to Camp Jupiter I would never have met my brother. So something good will come out of this. I was sure of it.

* * *

I settled back into Hogwarts life, keeping a look out for clues in the library and working hard on my OWLs. Schoolwork was now my new priority. Quidditch was good too, but my heart wasn't in it either. I was detached, I needed to help Thalia. James tried every day to cheer me up with his pranks and jokes. It didn't work. I no longer analysed those words that he had said. I didn't want to think about how he had said "I kissed you because I wanted to." or the fact that I ran away or how I had thought "Oh holy Zeus how was I a Gryffindor?" I thought. I began to drift away from him. I was no longer happy Charley I was now disconnected Charley. I often found myself sitting in the third floor corridor window seat. I spent more time there than in the common room. I loved sitting in that alcove, looking out of the dusty window. The stars sparkled and the trees danced with the wind.

* * *

Things got worse when I got the message that Jason had also gone. I was terrified. I knew I was next. I cried myself to sleep that night. Heavy tears cascaded down my face like a waterfall. I drifted off to sleep quickly but almost as quickly my seemingly safe surroundings were replace by nightmarish ones.

"Come to me little hero, so I can destroy this place you love" The female voice said. The voice was cold and emotionless. I shivered at the sound. My view cleared and I saw Hogwarts. It was different; it was almost crumbling under the weight of the tonnes of snow. I wanted to end this dream, because I knew that that was all it was, but demi-god's dreams are never without purpose.

"Stop it, stop it." I yelled at no one in particular. The scene changed and I saw Thalia lying on the floor of the Forbidden forest. She looked weak like someone was sucking out her power.

I woke up with sweat rolling down my face. Not caring about my pyjamas I furiously tried to remember the spell to produce a rainbow. I laughed as I thought that no wizard would need that spell. I threw one of the drachmas that were in my bag into the rainbow.

"Camp Half-Blood". I surprised at how shaky my voice was. Annabeth's sleep deprived face came up up and I explained my nightmare.

"A female voice?" She was going through things in her mind. I nodded. "Okay then, we are going to Hogwarts." She announced.


	13. The Forest

**AN: I'm sorry for any mistakes and I hope you enjoy it!**

We walked to edge of the Forbidden forest. Our footsteps were left behind us in the snow, the snow crunched under our feet. Why was this so easy? Why hadn't a monster tried to kill us? As soon as I thought that four hyperborean giants turned up right on cue. Crap, I had jinxed us. Wait four? I had only just defeated one before.

"I'll take this one." Percy announced. He gestured to the tallest giant.

"And I'll take this one." Annabeth decided, pointing to the one with massive feet.

"Wait guys, I have to fight two? This is unfair…" I shouted at them, they either took no notice or didn't hear me as they were too busy attacking. "Right let's get this show on the road." I muttered. I flipped my wand and it transformed into my sword. I charged at one of my targets and shoved my sword in as far as it would go into the giants' foot. While it was recovering I turned and attacked the other giant. This one was much quicker and cleverer than the other monster. It saw me coming and intercepted me attack with a gust of ice cold wind. I ducked and rushed to dig my sword into his side. Now both giants were up and ready to strike. A familiar jolt in my stomach produced a powerful lightning bolt and it hit the slower one with incredible force. It fell on the floor with a thud. I swayed where I stood. I was dizzy and I couldn't stop the little black spots from dancing in front of my eyes. To finish it off, I ran at the giant that was on the ground but I was stopped by the other giant. He grabbed me with his huge hands and held me up to his mouth. His was just about to freeze me with his frosty breath. I was preparing to become a Charleysicle but something stopped the giant.

James stood there shooting spells at the beast. Annoyed, the giant dropped me and turned to James. I flew down using the air to cushion my fall. James looked petrified. The monster was about to crush him when I hit him from behind with my sword. I slashed and slashed at the giant, doing anything to stop him from hurting James. Blue blood formed a lake around the creature's feet. I released the sword from his back and his immediately turned to ice and fell to the ground.

"Ew, giant's blood," I said wiping off the goo on my sword. James laughed but I only glared at him. "What the hell do think you're doing here?" I shouted. "You could have got hurt,you could have died."

"I-I'm sorry." He stuttered. A woman with black hair and snowy white skin walked, bare foot in the snow, over to James. She wore a dress that looked like it was made of ice. I turned around and saw Annabeth and Percy, but there were ice statues.

"It was you. It was you who summoned the monsters. It was you who took Thalia and Jason." I spat.

"Who is this Charley?" James asked, face frozen in shock.

"Khione, goddess of snow." I answered. I turned back to her. "And here I was thinking it was your father." Khione was offended by this.

"My father? My father would never do something like this. He was always so laid back but I was never like him. I knew things needed to change. I needed more power. So I'm sucking the power of dear Thalia over there." She shrieked. I turned to look at Thalia's almost lifeless body.

"You're a monster!" I yelled, hands clenched in anger.

"Monster? Me?" She smiled sweetly.

"What about Jason? Where is he?" I asked, voice cracking with anger.

"Oh Jason is special to me. I've kept him as a special pet." She emphasized the word pet. She ambled over to James. I flinched as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Oh, you like this one do you? Well I might have to do something about that." Her long fingers spread on James's shoulders. In an instant she turned him into an ice sculpture.

"No!" I exclaimed as I tried to charge at her. Five icicles shot out of her hand and pinned my clothes to the tree. I struggled against them.

"Oh no, you can't get out." She said in a sweet voice but I knew how dark her words actually were.

"Why don't you just kill me already?" I hissed at her.

"And miss all of the fun? I think not. Anyway I need you alive."

"Why, what are going to do to me?" I interrogated.

"First I'm going to use your powers. Then I'll use another demi-gods', and another and another, until I'm more powerful than all of the rest of the gods. I will no longer be a minor god and I will be as powerful as Zeus." She explained. She studied my struggle against her handiwork. "You know what, why don't we have some fun?" She beckoned to statue Percy and he moved over. She let the icicles melt and Percy took out his word. He slashed to my left and blocked him, but he came back stronger than ever. Each time I blocked him or disarmed him as I didn't want to attack him.

"You think you are so special Charley Williams, but in fact you're no different to other demi-gods, you're disposable and a pawn of the gods." Something that she had said struck me hard. No different.

"You see, that's where you're wrong. I am different. I am a daughter of Zeus and Granddaughter of Aphrodite and most importantly, I'm a witch." I disarmed Percy for the last time and flipped my sword, turning it back into a wand. "But you, you are no different to snow. Cold and forgotten about when you disappear and thing that makes you most like snow is that you can melt. Incendio!" Fire shot out of my wand and surrounded Khione in a circle. She couldn't get out unless she wanted to melt. I aimed my wand near where Percy, James, Jason and Annabeth's feet were. They slowly melted and returned to their original state. I rushed over to Thalia. She wouldn't wake up.

"Thalia please, if you can hear me let me know." There was no response. "Thalia, please." People started to join me as I sat there, crying my eyes out. Thalia was my sister. Thalia was my best friend. Quickly I picked her up and carried her inside.

"Somebody get Madame Pomfrey!" I yelled through the corridor. I fell to my knees and released her limp body. She fell on the floor. The tears slipped down my battered face and dripped onto Thalia. Tears appeared on her cheek.

"Thalia, can you hear me?" She nodded in reply. A huge breath that I didn't know I was holding passed through my lips. A smile appeared on my mouth. She was alive!

"Charley, listen to me." She croaked. I nodded. "Before I joined the hunters dad asked me to look after you. He knew you were going to be more powerful than any of us and that's why I always ask you join the hunters. So I could look after you."


End file.
